Un regalo para conejo
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un conejo esta triste por haber perdido a su compañero pero no tiene idea del regalo que recibira. K x B.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les dejo mi regalo de Navidad, es mi primera historia de Tiger and Bunny, espero que les guste. Mañana 25 subire el final. Selkis Regalo para conejos Tiger and Bunny

Oscuridad. Imágenes de oscuridad y el brillo del traje del Black Tiger, del resplandor fosforescente verdoso de su querido Kotetsu san una vez mas habían ganado los sueños de Barnaby Brooks hijo.

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, vísperas de Navidad pero para el joven héroe de ojos verdes solo era un día más.

La pesadilla recurrente de la última batalla de su compañero había logrado consumirle su vida, su energía y su orgullo. Su autoestima, su Todo, desde aquel fatídico día en el cual prácticamente el viejo Kaburagi casi se murió e sus brazos.

Una vez mas, con pesadez, el rubio se levanto de su cama cual autómata. Luego de una corta ducha y buscar entre sus ropas, tomo un ligero desayuno para luego terminar de arreglarse para salir una vez mas a la cruel realidad de su existencia.

Camino unos pasos hacia el pequeño armario ubicado junto a la puerta principal de su departamento y de este, tomo un abrigo grueso de gris color, y junto a este, estaba su mayor posesión: la gorra del Tigre que desde hace casi un año estaba en coma en el hospital de la ciudad.

—Kotetsu… — susurro el héroe que no temió en no ocultar su verdadera identidad. Estiro tembloroso una de sus manos y aquel objeto inerte con ella tomo y hacia su pecho se lo llevo. Entre sus ropas la boina bicolor con cuidado guardo, una lagrima por su mejilla se escapo y las llaves de su hogar tomo. Antes de abrir su puerta, una mirada a su alrededor mas dio: todos estaba limpio, ordenado, hasta había cartas en una mesita. Parecía estar diciendo adiós…

Barbany traspaso el umbral de su refugio y con llave lo cerró. Bajo los pisos que lo separaban de la salida y sin darle importancia, por el estacionamiento de su edificio camino. Allí, lleno de polvo estaba su deportivo rojo, lleno de polvo olvidado igual que su corazón. Unos pasos mas y por fin la calla alcanzo. Su mano levanto y un taxi a su pedido se paro.

— ¿hacia donde lo llevo caballero?

—hacia el hospital central, por favor. — y sin mas, el chofer hacia su destino lo llevo.

Luego de un rato por el carril expreso, Barnaby Brooks hijo llego a su destino. En cuanto cerro la puerta de su transporte, nuevamente este, entre el trafico desapareció. Por unos instantes el muchacho solitario se quedo contemplando el inmenso edificio que tenia delante de si.

El joven que alguna vez vistió un traje de héroe de rosado color y por el cual gano el sobrenombre de conejo, suspiro tristemente parado cual estatua frente al gigantesco edificio y contra su pecho, con más fuerza, el gorro que tantas veces le pidió que tirara a su compañero, con mas fuerza contra su pecho lo apretó.

—Es hora Barnaby— a si mismo y en voz alta menciono— es hora de decir adiós— y de coraje se armo y su cerebro la orden para moverse a uno de sus pies le dio, pero el destino estaba en contra del joven Brooks.

—Bonjour Barnaby— llamo la voz de Agnes desde su reloj— necesito su presencia en el control central— con su voz chillona la mujer de corta falda exclamo.

—no puedo Agnes, estoy en…

—no me importa si te estas desangrando, mueve tu trasero para aquí de inmediato, hay una gran toma de rehenes en el centro comercial y necesito a todo, repito, A TODO MI PERSONAL— recalco y sin dar tiempo a contestación alguna la mujer corto la comunicación.

—Maldita perra— la llamo

Y el maldito brazalete a sonar otra vez comenzó.

—te lo compensare "Bunny" — y el silencio regreso.

Y dada a la lejanía, la rubia mandona no pudo ver la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por la pálida mejilla del joven Barnaby, pues hacia más de un año que nadie, en especial él, lo llamaban de tan molesta manera, tanto le desagradaba a Barnaby que lo extrañaba.

—Kotetsu…— y dentro de su abrigo la prenda de su compañero en coma guardo y hacia su trabajo se dirigió.

Mientras Nathan enfundado en su característico traje rojo con el apoyo de Antonio y los demás lidiaban con un grupo de delincuentes que habían tomado un grupo de rehenes en el centro comercial en vísperas de Navidad, en el sitio donde a primera hora el joven huérfano había estado sin poder entrar en la mañana, se llevaba a cabo otra batalla.

Cerca del medio día, en la estación de enfermeras de la unidad de cuidados intensivos una alarma comenzó a sonar y un viejo tigre por su vida comenzó a pelear una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí luego de mucho tiempo he regresado a mi primer amor, escribir. Tratare de ponerme al día con todas mis historias, espero.

Regalo para conejos.

Mientras un taxi llevaba al joven Barnaby Brookes al centro de comando de Hero TV, una luz roja, en la estación de enfermeras de la sala de cuidados intensivos comenzó a titilar una luz roja junto a un estridente sonido.

Si perder un solo segundo, un par de enfermeras acompañadas de un joven doctor corrieron hasta la cama de terapia intensiva de caído héroe Kotetsu K. Kaburagi.

El cielo de brillante color celeste adornado por tan solo algunas nubes pequeñas que se asemejaban a pequeños conejos era decorado por suaves pétalos de cerezos que caían delicadamente. Eso fue lo primero que Wild Tiger, y una suave mano su cabellera acaricio.

—Hola Kotetsu…—la dulce voz de su amada Tomoe llamo su atencion.

—To…—intento decir el destructor de la ciudad pero la mujer acerco hasta los labios de su esposo su pálida mano y con uno de sus dedos los finos labios del hombre acallo.

—sh… escucha tigre, debes regresar, aun no es tu momento.

—pero quiero estar contigo.

—lo se mi amor, pero Kaede y tu madre se pondrán muy tristes si vienes conmigo.

—no me van a extrañar. Y menos Kaede, ella quiere mas a Bunny que a su propio padre.

—Y Masumasa-

—ese viejo…

—y Barnaby…

—ese conejo tampoco me soporta Tomoe, el cree que…

— ¿Por qué dices eso mi amor? ¿Quién crees que ha venido todos los días a visitarte? ¿Quién crees que te cambia las flores o te lee las cartas de los admiradores cada vez que viene?

—Antonio… soy su excusa para escapar de Nathan…creo…

—Baka, el pobre a Antonio comienza a llorar mas que Nathan con solo pararse en tu puerta.

—el no se molestaría por mi Tomoe, Barnaby es mi compañero por obligación desde un primer momento y eso nunca cambio, además, es muy joven, por que vendría a visitar a un viejo como yo… El no me necesita, él…

— ¿y tu? ¿Acaso no deseas volver a ver a Kaede? ¿A tu madre? Daría lo que fuera por verla crecer Kotetsu, saber si ya sabe que desea ser en la vida, si tiene novio…

—No muerto a esta edad, es muy joven para eso—enojado el gato salvaje mascullo.

—Kotetsu, aunque no me creas, Kaede, nuestra hija te necesita, vuelve.

—ella tiene a…

—no es verdad amor mío.

—ya nadie se acuerda de mi.

—yo, Bunny, tu…—y una lagrima se le escapo de los ojos al señor Kaburagi.

— ¿los fans?

—la familia...

— ¿lo amas?

— ¿Nani?

—mi querido tigre salvaje, ¿te olvidas que conozco mas tu corazón que tu mismo? Se que te preocupas mas de lo que realmente crees que por el joven Brookes, pero ¿alguna vez se lo has demostrado?

—me llama a cada momento anticuado, y, y… —intentaba decir algo mas al momento de sentarse junto a su esposa.

—te equivocas—menciono la mujer acariciando la cabellera de su esposo y sin mas, este, al notar un pequeño charco de agua cristalina sobre este se inclino y como por arte de magia, cientos de imágenes de su conejo rosado sonriéndole a su compañero, y mas que nada, cuidando de este en el hospital, llorando junto a él por su ausencia.

—él aprendió a sonreír por ti Kotetsu, volvió a creer por ti ¿y piensas abandonar a esa pobre criatura? Apenas tiene ganas de vivir.

—yo… —intento decir el viejo guerrero cuando las imagen se detuvieron, se congelaron dejando ver al joven rubio, sentado junto al héroe inconsciente en el hospital, con sus manos sosteniendo una de las de Kotetsu, y escondiendo su rostro para que nadie lo viera llorar.

—yo…

—te ama Kaburagi, y lo sabes.

—yo… —seguía intentando decir Kotetsu perplejo ante esa efímera fotografía de su compañero llorando a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas hizo que su cansado corazón volviera a latir.

—yo…

—Hombre de pocas palabras — y Tomoe le sonrió por ultima vez a su esposo— te amo Kotetsu pero es hora que regreses, y deja que alguien mas cure tu corazón.

— ¡despejen! Una vez mas una voz masculina a y desconocida grito en la sala de terapia intensiva, y la descarga a máxima potencia del desfibrilador sobre el cuerpo del viejo Next descargado.

El silencio se adueño del lugar y cuando todo parecía perdido, en un monitor cercano, de repente, la línea plana una vez mas, se quebró, y por fin, el cansado musculo cardiaco del amigo de Antoni López por si mismo volvió a latir.

Las horas pasaron y la toma de rehenes por fin ya había terminado con el saldo de 5 malhechores detenidos, uno heridos y varios héroes con más puntos. Desde el control central Agnes estaba feliz y el joven Barnaby cansado, aun mas cansado que sus días de traje rosado. Sin dudas fue la peor víspera de Navidad de toda su vida.

Demacrado, exhausto y triste decidió antes de partir hacia su casa volver a terminar la visita que tiempo atrás había comenzado, al fin podría despedirse en paz de su amado viejo.

La decoración alegre en el pasillo del Hospital Central de Sterbile contrastaba con el ánimo del conejo. Luego de caminar cabizbajo, Barnaby, llego hasta la habitación 1701 de Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. Por unos instantes se quedo parado en la entrada para armarse de valor.

En silencio, termino de dar los pasos que lo separaban de su compañero de Héroe TV y junto a él, en esa incomoda silla de hospital se desplomo.

—Kotetsu san — comenzó a decir — yo, yo me vengo a despedir su rostro acerco al hombre inconsciente junto a el y con una de sus manos, la opuesta de su tigre herido.

—ya, ya no puedo mas viejo, ya no lo resisto mas, te extraño, y no se que mas hacer para que regreses, no se a quien mas pedir, rezar o que decirle a Kaede sobre ti — decía entre lagrimas que no querían salir — ya no puedo mas, quiero irme contigo, déjame ir por favor…

Las lagrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas del joven Brooks, las cuales, sin darse cuenta, cayeron sobre el rostro dormido del viejo Kotetsu.

Luego de confesar el dolor de su corazón, Barbany sus labios llevo hacia la mano de Kaburagi, pero sin mas, el universo, en ese instante con congelo.

Sus verdes y enrojecidos ojos abrieron a más no poder, pues algo, algo estaba rosando sus labios. Y al logran enfocar su visión, pudo ver un dedo tembloroso tratándose de mover.

De inmediato, el muchacho levanto su mirada y logro ver como unos ojos de color café intentaban abrirse pesadamente.

—bu… Bunny… con pocas fuerzas, el hijo menor de Anju además de pronunciar el nombre de su compañero y amigo, una sonrisa le regalo en el momento en el cual, las doce campanadas anunciando la Navidad comenzaban a sonar.

—Fe… liz…

—Feliz Navidad para ti también viejo tigre, con lagrimas y gran alegría Barnaby a su amigo le respondió.

—bu…

—No hables ahora Kotesu —le pedía el muchacho temblando cual hoja agitada por el viento mientras el rostro del enfermo acariciaba— ¿sabias que sigues siendo un viejo tonto, verdad? — y este otra sonrisa en su rostro le regalo.

—no, no te atrevas a dejarme nunca mas, ¿me escuchaste? O te iré a buscar al mismo infierno de ser necesario y retirándole la mascarilla de oxigeno, un beso en sus labios le dejo y por fin, Kotetsu bajo la mirada de Barnaby, su conejo se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Extra:

Regalo para Conejos: dedicado a Eiri por su pasión por el Yaoi (no tienes idea lo que me costo hacer esta parte!)

Luego de mucho tiempo, Barnaby Brooks, había vuelto a creer en los milagros y en las cosas buenas de la vida, pues la ultima Navidad había obtenido el mejor de los regalos que había podido desear, tener de nuevo consigo a ese molesto bueno para nada Kotetsu T. Kaburagi entre los seres vivos.

—oh Bunny, date prisa — grito un casi repuesto Wild Tiger desde la tina de baño de la casa del joven Brooks.

— ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar vivir con el conejo rabioso?

—porque seria la única manera que realizaras tu rehabilitación, ni mencionar tomar tus medicinas y estar alejado de la cerveza y de los problemas — interrumpió Barnaby entrando a la habitación con una gran toalla entre sus manos.

— ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza, Bunny?

— ¿quieres realmente que te conteste, viejo? — menciono el rubio clavando su verde mirada en el cuerpo aun bien marcado de su compañero de andanzas.

—malvado conejo… — el hermano menor de Masumasa protesto mientras su amigo le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y cubrir su desnudez.

—despacio gato mojado— pero este se resbalo y de nuevo en la tina cayo, haciendo que el pobre conejo cayera con el y haciendo que el agua de la misma desbordara.

— ¿no era mas fácil vaciarla primero?

— ¿y así tomas mas frio?

—estoy convaleciente no incapacitado "Bunny"— un poco molesto Kotetsu agrego a la vez que el nivel del liquido bajaba producto de haber retirado el tapón de la tina por parte del dueño de casa haciendo mas evidente la desnudez del padre de Kaede chan y las mejillas del chico de los lentes mas evidente.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas Bunny? Como si nunca hubieras visto a otro hombre desnudo

—pues… yo…

—no puedes ser peor que Nathan — y los brazos, Kotetsu, alrededor del cuello del pobre conejo enredo.

—anda, ayúdame y no te molestare por un rato.

—tonto…— y sin mucho esfuerzo, ambos de la tina salieron y hacia la cama lo llevo y en ella, casi lo arrojo.

—Bunny…

—Barbany…

—ok, ok, Bar – Na – By — burlonamente el mayor de los presentes pronuncio el nombre del otro— dentro de unos días Kaede vendrá a visitarme, ya sabes, vacaciones de verano, y creo, creo que es hora de mudarme, así puedes retomar tu vida y, y… — y de inmediato la mirada del mas joven se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras, y sin querer, Kotetsu, al verlo así, las palabras de Tomoe mientras luchaba por su vida recordó y al fin su corazón comprendió aquel sentimiento que lo molestaba y una sonrisa en su rostro se formo.

—ven aquí, tonto— y sin mas, Kotetsu tomo de un brazo a Barnaby y hacia él lo jalo y con tanta puntería lo hizo, que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno del otro.

—ko, Kotetsu san…

—ese día, cuando desperté tu, tu…

— ¿yo que?

—tu me

—yo…—intentaba balbucear con cara de inocente el pobre conejo queriendo que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese momento.

— ¿creíste que me olvidaría?

— ¿olvidar que, Tiger?

—que te debo un regalo conejo tonto— y sin mas, esta vez, fue único héroe de Top MaG quien choco sus labios contra los del rubio.

—ahora se por que no fue mi hora aquella vez, mi precioso conejo — escucho susurrar Barnaby en su oído — porque quiero estar contigo — y nuevamente Kotetsu beso a su compañero y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, el mas joven comenzó a llorar cual niño en los brazos de su amado.

—Nathan se deberá estar riendo de mi, si lo supiera—el rubio agrego luego de abrazarse al morocho con fuerza.

—No se lo permitiré jamás a Fire aunque sea mi amigo, ni a él ni a nadie.

—ella… —agrego Barnaby pensando en Karina.

—ni ella, ni mi madre ni nadie conejo tonto— le menciono tomando el rostro enrojecido del chico de los lentes para ponerlo a su vista mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda.

—no podrás deshacerte tan fácil de mi Barnaby, no esta vez.

Y en esta nueva ocasión, fueron los labios del héroe del traje rosa los que buscaron los de su compañero, los cuales, momentos después comenzaron a deslizarse suave y húmedamente por el cuello del padre de Kaede.

Hasta que ni pudo contener más sus deseos y el tierno conejo de presa se convirtió en cazador. Las manos de Barnaby comenzaron a moverse, una comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su amado gato loco haciendo que los pezones del mismo comenzaran a endurecerse cual rocas, mientras que la otra, la otra mano iba bajando, hasta que llego a donde quería estar.

—hey, hey Bunny, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto asombrado el Wild Tiger al sentir que su hombría era acariciada por una mano que no le pertenecía.

Y sin mas la lengua del rubio comenzó a atacar esos botones rosados cual bebe desesperado haciendo que el pobre Kaburagi perdiera la poca razón que le quedaba en esa vida nueva.

Mientras Kotetsu intentaba procesar el hecho que su pequeño conejo lo estaba torturando placenteramente, comenzó a sentir que unos finos dedos comenzaban a masajear su sexo, haciendo, que instintivamente, comenzara a mover sus caderas. Y sin mas, sin pensarlo, por unos instantes el cuerpo de su amante abandono, toda su ropa se quito y sobre el viejo héroe se acomodo.

—Bunny… — fue lo único que escapo de los labios del Wild Tiger al ver a su compañero con las mismas vestiduras con las cuales había nacido: su delicada y clara piel desnuda.

—hermoso… — y sus manos hacia el rostro del joven estiro.

Sin mediar palabras, el joven que alguna vez vistiera un traje rosa, cada musculo de su cuerpo relajo, y con una de sus manos, en su propia entrada, el pene de su acompañante acomodo y sin más, despacio, delicadamente, en este se inserto.

El rostro de Barnaby era una sinfonía de sentimientos y la visión de hundirse dentro de su cuerpo completaba la misma.

—Kotetsu… ah… —pronuncio el chico de los lentes comenzando a mover sus caderas.

—Bu, Bunny, basta, para, pa… — intentaba decir el mayor mientras observaba como el joven se movía rítmicamente— Bunny, yo…— y en pocas embestidas mas el tigre su semilla descargo.

—Rápido viejo—fueron las palabras que logro escuchar de su pareja luego que esta cayera exhausto sobre él para luego probar su propia esencia.

—delicioso.

Y como respuesta el tigre movió su cuerpo para quedar sobre el conejo asombrado. Para tomarlo una vez más.

—Bu, Barnaby, mi conejo—entre jadeos Kotetsu llamo— te amo y sin mas el hombre del chico mordió.

Y abrazados, dormidos se quedaron.

Juntos para el resto de su vida.


End file.
